Arès : Ceux de l'île d'Inakuni
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Lorsqu'Endou Mamoru partit en vacances avec ses parents sur l'île d'Inakuni, il ne pensait pas rencontrer des joueurs de football, surtout pas autant passionnés de football, notamment ce jeune garçon du nom d'Asuto.


**LES GENS, ARES EST ARRIVÉ ! Bon, en vrai, quand il est arrivé, je ne le savais pas. En fait, je l'avais complètement oublié. C'est Infycals qui me l'a fait remarquer et du coup, je suis allée regarder les premiers épisodes. Et... oh seigneur, que c'est con ! C'est bien, hein mais avec du recul, les drames sont encore pire que dans Inazuma Eleven et Inazuma Eleven Go. Eh, dans le premier épisode, y'a un boulet de démolition alors qu'il y a des élèves dans l'école ! Le principal (ou proviseur, je ne sais pas), il veut tuer ses élèves ou quoi ? D'ailleurs, c'est un boulet de démolition, pour détruire un terrain de football... C'était vraiment nécessaire ? On ne pouvait pas juste retirer les cages et mettre de la fausse pelouse ?**

 **Et le héros, Asuto, qui en fait des tonnes pour pas grand-chose... Je vais vous dire un truc... je ne pensais pas ça possible, mais il est encore plus bête que Mark ou Arion. D'ailleurs, si vous n'avez pas encore vu, il faut au moins que vous regardiez l'opening, ne serait-ce que pour voir les apparitions des anciens personnages d'Inazuma Eleven. Et concernant les nouveaux personnages... Bah, ça va. Je trouve qu'il y en a de bons. À part Asuto qui est... euh... voilà, et un personnage qui est le clone de Nelly en, pour l'instant, moins appréciable, y'en a de bons. Mais bon sang, il en faut du temps, pour apprendre leurs noms ! Il y a Goujin Tetsunonsuke qui rappelle un peu Samguk dans Inazuma Eleven Go et Kévin Dragonfly, il y a aussi Hiura Kirina (il me rappelle un peu Nathan et Gabi), ainsi que le capitaine Michinari Tatsuya et Bansaku Yuuichirou, qui me font tous deux pensé à Riccardo, et Umihara Norika.**

 **Ouais, ça fait beaucoup de noms à retenir. Vivement la VF pour simplifier tout ça !**

 **Bref, pour le moment, Arès, c'est pas mal. Donc, pour bien commencer ça, j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit truc là-dessus ! Du coup, j'ai essayé d'en faire un truc humoristique classique. C'est... je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est. En tout cas, pas de spoils : c'est juste un court texte sur avant les évènements du premier épisode de l'anime. Ou du moins, rien qui n'ait pas déjà été révélé dans les trailers. Donc, cet O.S est principalement, pour le peu qu'on sache, hors canon.**

 **Disclaimer : ... On a vraiment besoin de préciser ça ?**

* * *

 **Arès : Ceux de l'île d'Inakuni**

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu sur la paisible île d'Inakuni, Endou Mamoru ne pensait pas qu'il y trouverait un club de football. Il y était allé, avec ses parents, passer une paisible semaine sur une île paradisiaque pendant les vacances.

Evidemment, au bout d'une journée à s'esclaffer comme un fou sur tout ce qu'il voyait, Endou commença à tourner en rond, au grand drame de sa mère, qui n'aimait pas le voir jouer avec son ballon de football dans le bungalow qu'ils avaient loué.

« Mamoru, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer dehors ? proposa son père, qui lisait paisiblement un journal, se reposant après avoir défait les bagages

— Mais tu n'y penses pas ! s'exclama aussitôt sa femme. Et s'il se perdait ?

— Enfin, chérie, c'est une petite ile. Mamoru ne risque pas de se perdre, n'est-ce pas ?

— T'en fais pas, maman, je ne me perdrais pas ! s'écria aussi Endou en attrapant son ballon et courant vers la porte. À tout à l'heure ! »

Il quitta le bungalow et s'engagea dans le reste de l'île.

Sauf que, quand Endou disait « je ne me perdrais pas », il ne fallait absolument pas l'écouter. Parce que, quelques minutes plus tard...

« JE SUIS PERDU ! »

Il marchait péniblement dans les allées de la ville, ballon au pied, tandis que le soleil tapait de plein fouet et que la chaleur l'accablait.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le plus terrible, dans la situation actuelle. Ce qui attristait vraiment Endou, en plus de s'être perdu sur l'île pourtant petite, c'était sa déception de n'avoir trouvé aucun coin pour jouer au football. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de terrain de football, par ici ? C'était possible, de ne pas jouer de football quelque part même dans l'endroit le plus isolé du monde ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il devait forcément y avoir un terrain de football ! Sinon, il serait obligé de jouer en aménageant des poteaux avec des palmiers au bord de la plage. Cela ne le dérangerait pas forcément, mais il était mieux d'avoir un terrain avec des filets, pour empêcher le ballon de partir loin et de devoir sans cesse aller le chercher.

Ou alors que le ballon rebondisse sur les troncs de palmier... Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience de nombreuses fois (sans compter quand on lui envoyait des ballons dans la tronche, comme l'avait fait Kidou lors de leur premier match amical contre Teikoku Gakuen) : se prendre un ballon dans la tête, ça faisait mal. Oui, à force, il l'avait compris. Entre ça, et les pneus...

Bref, pour toutes ces raisons, il préférait trouver un terrain de football.

Mais il était venu à une douloureuse réalité : peut-être que, sur cette île il n'y avait personne – vraiment personne – qui ne jouait au football.

Il ne pouvait y croire. Cela le déprimait.

Alors, sans vraiment regarde où il allait, il se traitait, tapait distraitement dans son ballon en grommelant.

« Il n'y a vraiment personne sur cette île pour... JOUER AU FOOTBALL ? »

Oui, il avait crié ces derniers mots. Parce qu'il était frustré. Et qu'il s'ennuyait.

Malheureusement, cela lui attira les foudres des passants.

« Eh, gamin, ça ne va pas de crier comme un dément en pleine rue ?

— Go-gomen !

— Non mais franchement, ces jeunes !

— Gomen nassaï !

— Encore un de ces gamins du club de foot.

— Gomen !... A-attendez, quoi ? Il y a un club de foot ? Où ça, où ça ? »

L'homme, qu'Endou abordait d'une manière effrayante, répondit en bégayant, mal à l'aide :

« P-plus haut. C'est vers le collège Inakuni, un bâtiment en bois. I-impossible de le louper !

— Arigatô gozaimasu ! »

Endou partit en filant, tandis que l'homme soupira, marmonnant : « les jeunes, de nos jours... ».

Son énergie bouillonnante de retour, Endou courut à toute allure vers l'endroit indiqué par l'homme qu'il avait abordé et, comme prévu, il vit, au loin, un grand bâtiment en bois, vers lequel il se rendit, plein d'espoir.

Et, merci Inazuma, il eut raison d'avoir espoir !

Il vit, à son plus grand bonheur, un terrain de football sur lequel des enfants, d'à peu près son âge, jouaient.

« Asuto, tire ! »

Un garçon aux cheveux encore plus étranges que ceux de Gouenji, fonça vers les cages et tira de toutes ses forces. La gardienne se précipita pour arrêter la balle, ce qui se révéla assez inutile puisque le ballon rebondit fortement sur la barre verticale. Sauf qu'on lieu de retourner vers les joueurs de football, le ballon fonça à toute allure vers Endou.

« Attention ! » s'écria le garçon du nom d'Asuto.

Sauf qu'à sa grande surprise, ainsi que tous les autres joueurs, Endou n'eut aucun mal à arrêter le ballon. Après avoir pris des tirs de la part d'Afuro Terumi avec sa célèbre technique _God Knows_ , un simple ballon n'était pas du tout une difficulté à arrêter.

Mais cela parut tout de même surprendre les joueurs de football.

« Il a réussi à l'arrêter sans même bouger ou reculer ! s'exclama Asuto.

— Waouh, même Norika-chan n'a jamais fait ça ! s'écria un autre.

— Asuto-san, Goujin-san, pourquoi ne pas aller chercher le ballon et vous excusez auprès de ce garçon, au lieu de rester là à l'admirer ?

— H-haï, Michinari-senpai ! »

Les deux garçons, qui se prénommaient donc Asuto et Goujin, coururent jusqu'à Endou.

« Arigato ! remercia Asuto.

— C'était un joli arrêt, poursuivit Goujin. Vous n'avez même pas cligné des yeux ! C'est incroyable.

— A-arigato, répondit Endou, gêné de ces compliments. Vous jouez au football ? »

Aussitôt cette question posée, Endou put presque entendre Kazemaru lui répondre : « non, tu crois ? D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'ils font sur un terrain de football avec un ballon de football si ce n'est pas jouer au football ? baka ! ».

« Haï, répondit bêtement Asuto. Vous voulez jouer avec nous ?

— Avec plaisir ! » s'exclama Endou alors qu'un sourire béat orna ses lèvres.

Cela tombait bien, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait !

* * *

Hiura Kirina, l'ami proche d'Asuto, se trouvait avec celui-ci chez lui, dans le salon où, tous deux assis sur un canapé, ils regardaient le match de l'équipe de football Seishou Gakuen, futurs participants au Football Frontière, contre une équipe du nom de Teikoku Gakuen. Cette dernière se faisait laminée.

« Arg, bon sang, si j'étais sur le terrain avec une Supertechnique comme _Fire Lemonado_ , ces joueurs de Seishou ne se la pèteraient pas autant.

— C'est _Fire Tornado_ , Goujin-senpai ! »

Ah oui, il y avait aussi Goujin, Norika, ainsi que Michinari, qui était venu accompagner de Bansaku qui, même à l'intérieur, avait refusé de retirer sa casquette, ce qui était tout de même assez ridicule...

Au moins, ces trois-là étaient moins bruyants que Goujin. Même si, à la base, Hiura n'avait invité que Norika et Asuto : Goujin, Michinari et Bansaku s'étaient invités tout seul.

« En tout cas, Endou-san ne se serait pas laissé avoir par une telle technique, déclara Norika.

— Endou-san ? répéta Hiura. Comme le célèbre gardien de but ?

— Comment tu peux savoir ça ? ajouta Goujin. Tu l'as rencontré ?

— Ben... vous ne vous en rappelez déjà plus ? s'étonna Norika.

— Mais de quoi ? demandèrent en cœur Hiura, Asuto et Goujin.

— Le garçon qui était venu une semaine sur l'île avec ses parents, déclara Bansaku. C'était Endou Mamoru. »

Il parut confus aux regards choqués des trois garçons.

« Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ? s'étonna à son tour Michinari.

— Mais, Michinari-senpai... comment vous savez ça ? questionna Asuto.

— Ben... il est passé très souvent à la télévision après la finale du Football Frontière. Donc je l'ai reconnu. Je pensais que vous l'aviez reconnu...

— Même moi qui n'ait pas regardé la finale, je j'ai reconnu au premier coup d'œil, ajouta Bansaku. Avec de telles techniques, en plus, difficile de se tromper.

— Déjà que son _Bakuretsu Punch_ et son _Nekketsu Punch_ étaient impressionnants, avec l'utilisation de la _God Hand_ , cela ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il s'agissait du célèbre Endou Mamoru, appuya Norika.

— Vous ne l'aviez pas reconnu ? » répétèrent Norika, Bansaku et Michinari en cœur.

Il fallut de nombreuses secondes mais finalement Asuto, Hiura et Goujin, finirent par réagir.

« ENDOU MAMORU A JOUÉ AU FOOTBALL AVEC NOUS ? »

.

« Donc, tu as passé une semaine à jouer au football ?

— Haï.

— Et ça, alors que tu étais sur une île paradisiaque... Franchement, je ne te comprends pas, Endou-kun.

— Mais c'était amusant, Kazemaru-kun ! Asuto-kun était vraiment très fort ! Et la gardienne, Norika-san, était très forte ! Il y avait même un garçon qui te ressemblait beaucoup... Euh, il s'appelait... ah oui ! Hiura Kirina. Oh, et j'ai vu quelqu'un qui m'a beaucoup rappelé Someoka-san, c'était un garçon du nom de Goujin-san ! Ils sont vraiment tous très bon au football !

— Même si, c'est vrai que le football c'est bien... ça doit pas être amusant de jouer toute une semaine au football, Endou-kun. Ils en ont pas eu marre, de te voir ?

— Mmh... Je ne crois pas.

— Dans ce cas, j'espère qu'ils ne quitteront pas leur île. Un Endou-kun, c'est déjà bien suffisant, pas besoin de plus de fou du football au Japon ! »

* * *

 **Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est difficile d'écrire par les noms japonais quand on a l'habitude des noms français (enfin, si, peut-être que vous le savez, mais c'était juste pour le dire). Encore, I.E Go, ça allait : j'avais connu la série avec la VO mais la première série... C'était dur de ne pas mettre Mark à chaque fois, au lieu d'Endou.**


End file.
